


Broken Bones

by Simpleskull200



Series: The Sticks and Stones trilogy [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Brotherly Love, Fell Papyrus is kind of a decent person, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Only for a little while though, mentions of abuse, platonic fontcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpleskull200/pseuds/Simpleskull200
Summary: A little look into what happened before Sans and Papyrus' relationship went south.Papyrus fixes Sans' broken bones, only to learn that he enjoyed playing a part in breaking them in the first place.
Relationships: Fontcest - Relationship, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The Sticks and Stones trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759924





	Broken Bones

Marrow drips from tired broken bones, a tooth lay on the floor at the feet of a shocked skeleton. Pain and hurt show through shocked eye sockets, a scarred skeletal hand is lifted to feel for where the sharp tooth used to be. Pale red, ectoplasmic tears form in the corners of the shorter skeleton’s eye sockets. 

Marrow stains the red glove of a tightly clenched fist. The taller’s icy glare remained directed at his older brother. The younger’s harsh words cutting through the painful silence of the room.

_ “You’re lucky I was there to save you otherwise more than just your marrow would be staining the ground.” _

a harsher truth never was spoken, yet was the strike really needed? The simple answer is maybe, to be honest, Papyrus didn’t know why he had done it either. Scooping his older brother into his arms, he focused his magic on healing. Patching up his brother’s wounds, Papyrus tried to erase the evidence of the day’s events.

Once his brother was patched up, Papyrus carefully carried him back to the safety of their home, so Sans could get some rest and recover his magic. Now back in their home Papyrus carried his brother up the stairs and into his room. Sighing at the mess, Papyrus gently laid his brother down on his bed and tucked him in carefully. After Papyrus was certain that Sans was safe he retired to his own room, leaving the door open a crack to better hear his brother.

Papyrus lied awake in his bed, silently questioning himself on why he had punched his brother. Was he trying to prove his point? No, the events of earlier proved his point well enough. Was he trying to knock some sense into his older brother? No, that didn’t seem to be it either. Was it him expressing the way he felt? Yeah, that seemed about right. Expressing his pent up frustrations… It felt, nice? Yeah, nice…

Papyrus came to a decision that night and with that decision would come a series of changes…

Big changes...


End file.
